hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian Sullivan (S3-S1)
Dorian Sullivan has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Dorian Sullivan is a original character and hero created by Jack Bauer. Character History "I feel like I am in a nightmare, trying to wake up from it. If I do then the nightmare really begins." - Dorian Sullivan Earlier Life Dorian J. Sullivan could be considered as the polar opposite of his second cousin Eric, who was now a LAPD police detective. But much like Eric, Dorian can be a little tempered and violent as Eric was known to be handing things 'old-school'. Dorian was born and raised in Hell’s Kitchen, New York City to Gregory Sullivan, a firefighter for the New York Fire Department, and Colleen Sullivan née Matthews, a bartender. Colleen Matthews was an aunt of his second cousin Eric Matthews and his first cousin Jim Lipton, both of whom seemly looked like Dorian but with a different facial structure but still shared the same resilience his first and second cousin had. Just after finishing his public and high school education and not wanting to go on to college, Dorian would enroll into the New York Police Department’s police academy along with two of his best friends, Nicolas “Nico” Alvarez and Daniel “Danny Boy” Oldman. After competing the training and graduation, the three of them were accepted into the New York Police Department and began to work in Hell’s Kitchen. Dorian and Danny Boy did extremely well as plan clothes police officers while Nico had excelled as being a SWAT officer. The three of them would apply for the detective exam and only Danny Boy and Dorian had passed with flying colors and Nico barely passed. However things changed from Dorian one night. While coming home late one night after finishing a beat in his neighborhood, Dorian had come across a woman calling for help and quickly saw that it was a Russian woman in trouble as she was being chased by a few men, all of whom were carrying various club weapons. Dorian race to the rescue and beaten down the men chasing Rachel and found out she was brought to America as part of a human trafficking scheme by the local Russian mob. Dorian would marry Rachel thus allowing her to stay in America and not be in a Russian human trafficking scheme. However Dorian would only be legally married to Rachel, allowing her to live a live in America. Release Dorian’s first case after making detective would be tracking down and putting a stop on the flow of underground drugs flowing into New York City. Dorian would find out from his informants that a new drug cartel had come into New York and began starting to distribute two powerful, highly addictive drugs called Metazine and Release. Metazine was a new form of a painkiller where the narcotic would make the user unable to feel total pain and presumably have increased strength for several hours, thus making the user feel invisible. But the drug named Release was a different story all together. Release was a psychoactive drug designed to make the user escape from reality, but side affects caused the user become zombie-like and would kill anyone they crossed in their bloodthirsty rampage. Dorian and Danny Boy had found out that some of the drugs were being ship out of in housing projects near Conley Island, Brooklyn. Danny Boy had found out from a source that a drug dealer that live in the area had connections to the cartel and was using his apartment as a drug making operation. Armed with his search warrant and a SWAT team headed by Nico, Dorian, Danny Boy, and a few police officers made their move and stormed the place, finding all of the evidence they would have needed to take down the drug cartel. However it was a trap and cartel members had the fix on them and were ready to kill all of the officers when Nico and his team moved in and the cartel members were quickly disarmed and taken away but the drug dealer had gotten away along with vapor formed canisters of Release. A City in Chaos The next morning after following a long haul of interrogations and questioning of the cartel members, Dorian had awoken to the sound of screaming and fighting. He grabbed his Glock 17 from the bed stand and aimed it at his doorway, thinking they were about to break into his apartment. Rachel had awoken in their bedroom, as Dorian had crashed on the couch, and wondered what was going on. He quickly heard more screaming and went to check it out only to see a few of the neighbors nearby brutally beating each other to death. Dorian was able to subdue the both of them when he noticed that the both of them were under the symptoms of Release. Dorian soon realizes that the entire block he lived under was under the mass chaos of Release and knew that he had to hit drug cartel. Before leaving he had given his wife his back-up Beretta pistol and gave her a kiss, assuring her that he would come back alive and well. Meeting both Danny Boy and Nico at the precinct house, Dorian had grabbed a shotgun from the armory and knew that the three of them had to stop the Release. Some of the Release infected had stormed the precinct house and began to kill anyone in their way as the drug had made them highly bloodthirsty. Dorian, Danny Boy, and Nico had quickly left the precinct house, wounding any of the infection, and commandeered one of the squad cars, a Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, and drove the Interceptor towards the docks where the cartel had been known to operate from. Once they had arrived at the docks, a massive shootout had occurred and Dorian, Danny Boy, and Nico were able to take them down and focus onwards as they were heading into the Belly of the Beast, the tanker ship where they had made both Metazine and Release. Dorian and Nico were able to single handedly take down the Metazine and Release fueled victims but Danny Boy wasn’t so lucky and Dorian had to go in it alone as Nico stayed behind while tending to Danny Boy’s gunshot wound that he suffered to the stomach. Dorian was able to track down the drug dealer and force him to go and take Dorian to the cartel leader. After breaking several of the drug dealer’s fingers and being taken to him, Dorian was able to stop the drug operation after engaging with a shootout with the cartel leader and wounded him. Dorian for back-up and went to check up on Danny Boy and saw he had succumbed to his wounds and died shorty after. The takedown of the drug operation was a major step in Dorian’s police career as he was able to be promoted into being a Second Grade Detective. Genevieve Ortega However Dorian’s major case that would make him famous would be the disappearance of high school student Guinevere Ortega from Queens. In December of 2003, Ortega was walking out of her class as school had ended when out of nowhere several men in ski masks had abducted her and taken her away into a van outside, driving her away. Dorian was called onto the scene since Ortega was the niece of one of his commanding officers in Dorian’s precinct house. His CO had picked him because he felt Dorian was the best for the job and wanted them to be brought to justice. Dorian would find out from teachers that Ortega was a normal student with an A Plus markings and had no known enemies. To Dorian this felt like this was something else, and little did he knew he was right. Having no new leads over the following week after the abduction, the case went cold after a few weeks until Dorian had gotten a phone call a few days before Christmas Day. Dorian had received a tip from an unknown source that Ortega was in fact located in Boston and was to be killed by the men who captured her in a few days. After telling the Ortega family the news he had just gotten, he arrives in Boston just mere hours later to find info about Ortega; it’s there where he would meet FBI Agent Sean Mason, a field agent from the Boston branch, and begins a rivalry with him. Mason was a hotshot federal agent who was helping Dorian in his search but at the same time Dorian hated his cockiness towards everything; Mason felt he was better then anyone else on the case. But aside from that distaste against him, Dorian felt that Mason was a good man to have helping with the case. Dorian and Mason had found out from one of the underground sources that Ortega was being held at a warehouse where they would film the death of here. Dorian and Mason race to the warehouse to find a group of thugs about to kill Ortega and a gunfight ensured and the end result Dorian being shot multiple times, and after escaping from the area, he was left for dead inside the warehouse. Little did he know what was in store for him… An Unwanted Soldier When Dorian had come to after passing out from his massive injures, he saw that he was being held prisoner by Doctors Gary Vogel and Bruno Trimble, two criminal scientists, and after a few days of being held prisoner by him, Dorian was injected with a serum that was an experimental dose of an advance drug that was created by Dr. Vogel in hopes of creating the perfect soldier, or a supersolider. Eventually Dorian would become that supersolider after Dr. Vogel found that he was resilient towards the affects of the serum and through a series of tests. Although the serum only lasts for a year exactly, the side affects caused Dorian to undergo a drastic change of psychical and superhuman effects on him and his body. While the ongoing tests had went on for several years, it wasn't until 2006 when Dorian had began to formulate a plan of escape, until then he would have to play it cool and just right before he would take his plan into action... Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Links into The Past By the end of October of 2006, Dorian had enough and was able to break out from his cell and take both Persuader and Annihilator from their special boxes. However during this escape he would meet his cousin Eric Matthews (whom had been cloned prior to that meeting with his cousin; he had been killed just days before and cloned as a experiment), and after subduing several guards and using one of their clothing for Eric, Dorian escapes with him. However while walking away from the labs with Eric, a kill switch had been turned on and erasing his memories and past, Dorian only knows bits and pieces about his past life and having nightmares about Dr. Vogel’s experiments on him and other experiments such as Project BLOB and the Necrozine serum trials and subjects. Dorian came to, and after he had walked out of the fields, he was hit was a police cruiser and nearly arrested by police officer due to Dorian holding Persuader and Annihilator before Dorian was able to subdue the officer then driven to Eric's precinct unconsciously. When he arrives and sees Eric being subdued, Dorian is confronted by the police there and after a scuffle between themself and himself he was shot in the chest and later recovered due to his advanced regenerative process thus healing any of his injuries he substance. After hurling the officer that had done that, Dorian would have knocked out and place into a cell where he quickly escaped the next morning after he awoke and collected his guns. Meeting A Friend of the Family Dorian had went to a homeless shelter where he collected some clothing from himself then went on his way. Stopping inside a bar, he asked the bartender if he knew where Eric was in which Dorian had gotten into a fight with the bartender ending up almost being arrested by Daniel Robert Rigg, a close friend and ally with Eric. The both of them had gotten to know of each other until Dorian fell victim to a serve and painful flashback where he was taken to Angel of Mercy hospital to recover. When Dorian eventually recovered a few days later, he had helped Rigg get back home only to see that Rigg's wife, Tracy, was gone. Eventually Dorian and Rigg find out that Tracy was in fact killed by a Jigsaw Killer trap; the game was unwinnable as she had died from a series of high-pressure air cannons, with the pressure set so high, they would have enough force to blow your body to bits. He would then stay by his cousin's friend aid over the course of the next week. During that week he had set himself up at an apartment he had gotten, possibly from outside help. However little-by-little his memory was returning; his family with Eric and Jim were recovered during the week; his mind was a Jigsaw puzzle and was waiting to be finished. Dorian was ready to take Rigg out of Angel of Mercy and take him back to his place. However due to extreme amount of morning Rigg was facing, Dorian went to Pescadero and speak to his cousin. Although the conversation was short lived, Dorian knew that, like him, his cousin's mind was getting better by the day. The next day he would go and speak to Michelle and Daniel Matthews, Eric's wife and son, and spoke to them about what was going on his life. After making mention of Eric, Daniel rushed upstairs with Carmen Ryder, his girlfriend, in tow and Dorian apologized for it and excused himself from the house, heading back to his house. Side Effects After arriving back at his house, he saw that Rigg and Strahm were already there and waiting for him as they needed a place to stay. Agreeing, Dorian took them inside and Rigg asked how Dorian was feeling. Dorian felt horrible as he kept having violent flashbacks and felt more then human. Needing some time alone, he went to his bedroom to rest but hearing news of Eric being attacked sent Dorian into a berserker rage and quickly attacked Rigg. Dorian stopped and went back to his room where the side effects of the Supersoldier Drug was still taking effect. Rigg had left and Strahm watched over Dorian whom later snuck out and went on his own. Mysterious Traveling It would be until July of 2007 when Dorian would feel himself getting back to normal. During those months, he had worked odd jobs and recover everything up to the point of remembering what happened after police academy. On July the 12th, 2007, after awaking in Forest Green (formerly Crystal Lake), New Jersey and having little money or recent memories how he had gotten to Forest Green, Dorian had walked to the nearest diner and grabbed a bite to eat and paid with what cash he had on him. Dorian walked out of town and hitched a car ride to the nearest town over along with bounty hunter Creighton Duke whom had previously arrived in town only to be thrown out due to his psychotic obsession with the Voorhees family and Jason himself. After being driven towards the next town (and feeling someone following him), Dorian had arrived back at Forest Green and unsure where to go next. He had fallen down unconscious and was unsure where he was after awaking until he saw it was However he had fallen down unconscious and was unsure where he was after awaking until he saw that he was back in Los Angeles. Dorian walked around until he was nearly hit by a passing RV that was being driven by a former soldier name Alec Blair which happened to have his cousin and Rigg on board. Unsure how he got there, he followed the RV the police station that it stopped and talked to Rigg how he got there. Afterwards the three of them were ambushed by zombies and quickly saved by a chainsaw wielding man whom gotten into a verbal fight with Eric about how he nearly killed him. Dorian and the other three headed back to the factory they were residing inside during the zombie outbreak. The group he was with left and quickly as a murderous clown had tried to kill them, Dorian assisted with the group after a psychopathic criminal had tried to kill them then kidnaps some of them, only to be taken away from them from telekinetic killer. Tired of having his memory being flaked out, Dorian grabbed a frying pan and smashes his head with it, knocking him out. While he was out cold, he remembers Rachel, Danny Boy, and Nico, the Release, Jigsaw, and Guinevere Ortega cases, being awaken to find himself in a cell, being brutally beaten up by people, then seeing the two doctors, Doctors Vogel and Trimble. He remembered everything that was done to him. He remembered everything. While on the road towards Las Vegas where Chris had been located, Dorian tied his hardest to get Eric back to normal, however the cousins fought over an altercation between Daniel and his father, causing Dorian to bite the bullet and fight Eric to subdue him after he was starting to have a psychotic breakdown. New York Warrior After being transported to a safe house owned by Rigg in Las Vegas, Dorian helped out with Daniel when Carmen was feeling sick, and ended up taking her to a doctor's office where they found out they she was pregnant. However Daniel did not take this news with lightly (as he felt he was too "young" to be a father) but Carmen had talked to him back to his senses. Dorian had driven them back to the safe house where he would learn some news regarding Amanda Young and Jason Voorhees, the duo being spotted in Dorian's hometown of New York City. Eric quickly wanted to go, so Dorian joined him, Rigg, and Strahm as they went to New York City. Dorian using his New York police connections found Detective Gino Masterson, the officer in charge, after Jason and Amanda had rampage throughout a small motel. Right away Masterson didn't see eye-to-eye with the cops and butt heads with the other officers including Dorian and Hoffman, whom had arrived after seeing the news about Jason and Amanda being in New York City. Regular Appearance Dorian stands at five feet nine inches tall and weighs two hundred pounds. He has an athletic, well-toned body with a muscular built. He has short brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He is often clean shaven, but sports a stubble beard now and then. Dorian wears causal clothing along with a black leather jacket and combat boots. Much like his cousin Eric, Dorian has several tattoos on his body, and include Sylvester the Cat with Tweety in his mouth on his ankle, a Bob Marley tattoo with "One Love" on his upper left arm, and the final tattoo, that being a rosary tattooed around his neck, with a crucifix and the words "In God I Trust" resting over his heart. Trademark Gear While he worked as an undercover detective for the NYPD, Dorian had carried a 9mm Glock 17 as his sidearm and a back-up 9mm Beretta 92FS and often used a pump-action shotgun on occasion. He still carries his police badge, identification, and other assorted detective gear. However, when it comes to equipment, he carries non-issued police weapons, his issued police equipment, and spare ammunition. Supersolider When Dorian was tested and subjected by Dr. Gary Vogel, he was presented a pair of firearms that had been given to him by Dr. Gary Vogel as presents for surviving his experiments. The pair of firearms are affectively called Persuader and Annihilator. * Persuader lives up to the name as the weapon could easily persuade anyone. Persuader is a eight and third quarter inch, .44 Magnum Smith and Wesson model 692-3 revolver with custom grips and fitted with a Leupold scope attachment. * Annihilator is an enhance version of the Glock 17, fully converted into a machine pistol to be like it's brother the Glock 18. The converted Glock 17 fires faster with slightly more stopping power, is duo-tone, and could easily annihilate anything in its path. Additionally it's equipped with a flashlight attachment. A Different Kind of Cop After Dorian had ditched both of his Persuader and Annihilator weapons, he then took it upon himself to arm himself again with better and more effective weapons rather then custom made weapons that were given to him because of surviving the sick experiments. The first weapon he’d obtained was a stainless steel Colt 1911 Series 70 Mrk. IV pistol as his main sidearm. He had chosen the pistol because of the gun’s long rich history of being very good and the .45ACP’s accuracy and reliability. He had received this pistol while in New York City, helping his cousin with catching Amanda Young and Jason Voorhees. The second weapon he’d obtained was a Glock 33 as his back-up weapon. This subcompact pistol is chambered in .357 SIG, which is a .357 Magnum-like round and powerful enough to tear up through suspects like a hot knife through butter. Dorian grabbed this from a Mafia goon, and also uses this weapon when he is out of ammo for his 1911 or as a back-up gun, wielding this and the 1911 dual handed. Finally the third weapon he’d obtained was a pistol-grip Mossberg Compact Cruiser shotgun taken from a SWAT van. This Mossberg had been designed to be used in close-quarters combat; it is short barreled, could be fitted with a custom suppressor, and is nicknamed the Mossy CQC. He also had obtained from another Mafia goon a Bowie Hunting Special knife, which he uses in low-key matters. Category:Dorian Sullivan (S3) Category:Badass Heroes Category:Police